陆林180306 逞强
by keungyuuxiao
Summary: 这是一个，受强暴攻到自己欲壑难填却仍然要坚持着折磨攻直到攻忍不住求饶的故事。 肾驱动意识流，万字破车，ooc注意。 监禁/捆绑/道具/催情/奇怪体位有，车速稍快废话多。 作为满脑子黄梗却没有文学功底的画手，开车就像看图说话，自己都觉得无聊… 注：别信开头


这是一个，受强暴攻到自己欲壑难填却仍然要坚持着折磨攻直到攻忍不住求饶的故事。

肾驱动意识流，万字破车，ooc注意。

监禁/捆绑/道具/催情/奇怪体位有，车速稍快废话多。

作为满脑子黄梗却没有文学功底的画手，开车就像看图说话，自己都觉得无聊……

注：别信开头

* * *

昏暗的房间里，看似光滑坚硬的墙壁突然向两边分开，来自外界的光刺眼明亮，屋里唯一的人眯着眼看向了逆着光走来的影子，双手不禁紧攥成拳。

"林静恒统帅。"陆必行被缩在墙壁上动弹不得，只能用冰冷的眼神看着自己昔日的左右手稳步走来，全身精致的军礼服一丝不苟，嘴角挂着一贯的冷笑。

"陆总长。情况你也该猜到，是时候交出政权了。"林静恒扫了一眼陆必行身上剪裁合体却已经弄皱的西装，"听话，我的好弟弟。"  
  


"哈哈哈哈哈这电视剧也太扯了，这什么鬼剧情！"陆必行枕在林静恒的大腿上，一边嗑瓜子一边手欠地摸着他的腿，毫无形象地嘲笑面前显示屏上的影视剧。

"那你还让他们过审，我的好弟弟。"林静恒懒得管他，这电视剧里陆必行的选角太软了，演陆校长还行，陆总长可比这成熟得多。

"不能扼杀平民老百姓用来讨乐子的巨大脑洞，虽然这帮人就喜欢反目成仇相爱相杀。"陆必行摸着摸着就开始揉搓，紧实的肌肉手感实在太好，尤其这能扭断人脖子的腿还时常缠在他的腰上磨蹭，"不过监禁play还挺好玩的，看这鞭子抽的啧啧啧。"

陆必行疯狂暗示，林静恒不为所动，腿都不想抖一下。"这就是你买那些乱七八糟玩意儿的原因？"

"结婚这么多年，万一你对我三十年之痒了怎么办！"陆必行坐起来一点抱住了林静恒的腰，柔软的自来卷隔着衣服蹭来蹭去，活像跑来讨食的陛下。

林静恒往陆必行的下身瞟了一眼，"它就是退休了我也爱你。"

陆必行一时卡壳，不满地抬腿缠住林静恒压在沙发上，使劲儿挺了两下胯，以示自己威猛雄风，且二百年后依旧。

话说早了。林静恒按住乱蹭撒娇的卷毛，心想陆总长也没成熟到哪儿去。

电视剧还在演着，"陆总长"已经被绑了三天，手腕上磨出了血，一脸憔悴。

陆必行偏头看了看，"行吧，我也不忍心捆着你。这剧情也是，我家统帅怎么下得去手绑我。"

沉默。

陆必行僵硬地抬头看向林静恒，后者一脸意味深长，饶有兴致地看着身上手脚并用缠着的总长大人。

在陆必行从兴奋到不可描述的眼神中，林静恒犹豫了一下，偏过头轻描淡写道："有时候也挺想尝试一下让你求饶。"  
  


阁楼上昏暗的灯光拉扯着视线，暧昧不明的暖光数过地面上散落的刑具，爬上墙边西装革履的肉体，最后敛在一双暗暗兴奋的眼睛里，看向面前随动作摆动的绶带。

陆必行动了动手腕，它们和两个臂根被墙上的束缚带呈w型绑住，肩膀后送导致胸膛向前微挺着，捆绑的高度很尴尬，仅足够他半蹲。凌乱的脑袋扬起来，便足是个祭品的模样。

虽然束缚带都是毛绒里子的，林静恒还是怕他不舒服，来回调了两下松紧，" 疼么？会不会扭到肩膀？"

陆必行大言不惭地说："你要相信亲自调教出来的腿和腰，我还想知道你要怎么让我求饶，统帅。"

想想芯片人那令人腿软的体力，林静恒系上了最后的卡扣，话音带了点儿揶揄，"撑不住了告诉我。"

说一个男人不行真是亘古好使的搓火金句，陆必行缓慢地舔着嘴唇，"不可能。"

视线对上，火光接天。

陆总长就如前一天会议的着衫，后脊与胳膊却紧贴着墙壁，半蹲的姿势使他只能微仰着头看林静恒接近。坚硬的军靴底打在地板上，如恶魔狞笑着敲门，全套齐整的白色军礼服停在面前，暗光下连奖章都黯淡地蛰伏在胸膛。

林静恒低头审视着陆必行的脸，白手套揉了揉他的嘴唇，随即凑上了自己的舌头。舔一圈唇畔又开始吮吸交缠，却只是吻了几下便抽身离开。

陆必行下意识想按住他的脑袋，无奈手被捆住，只带起了一阵铁链声响。连头也只能向前伸一点，眼看着来不及认真品尝的嘴唇带着晶亮的唾液抽离，堪堪停在他极近的位置。

"陆总长，是时候交出政权了。"林静恒几乎是贴着他的嘴唇吹着气，动作暧昧，脸上却带着面对千万敌军的冷笑。

你要我的命根子都立刻给你。陆必行对冷酷发狠的林统帅一点儿抵抗力都没有，他早就臆想过将林静恒压在指挥台上，看他用锋利的爪牙撕破对面的皮囊，却小声呜咽着用柔软的下身包裹自己。

扼住猎豹的喉咙令人兴奋，但此刻陆必行作为第八星系的总长，与林静恒的男人，挑战欲与征服欲冒了头，他同样挂上了一副总长的领导姿态，"统帅，您这棋下得可真大啊，这可是在陆信将军的雕像下。"

林静恒突然恍惚险些没绷住，混蛋吧提什么你爹。一想到陆信要是得知自己拐了他亲生的宝贝儿子…他仿佛觉得现在正有一个目瞪口呆的男人揪着他领子，叽里呱啦谴责他们的龌龊行当。

见林静恒愣住，陆必行也反应过来不对了，好端端提什么爹。赶紧趁不注意伸舌舔了他一下，用极其下流的眼神把他全身扫了个遍，意犹未尽地咂咂嘴。

大餐当前，林静恒退后几步甩开了陆信的怨念，手搭在打结繁复的领带上，灵活地将精致的艺术品拆成了一根好看的布条垂在胸前，顺手解开两颗扣子。他扫了眼地上的东西，用鞋尖挑起一根软鞭，伸手一抓翻转手腕便是个响亮的鞭花。林静恒对这条鞭子还比较满意，手指绕了绕，漆黑的皮鞭缠住白色的手套，显得格外情色。他突然抬头看向陆必行，眼神像獠牙一般咬向他的身体，作为刚刚的回应狠狠碾磨了全身每一个部位。

陆必行就在他凉薄凶狠的眼神中彻底硬了。他简直迫不及待，想立刻扒光林静恒华丽的军服，再把所有装饰和军章都衔到他伤痕斑驳的身体上，折辱他挺直的背脊，掰开那双践踏了无数恶灵的双腿，埋进他的灵魂。

可他什么也不能做，只能被动地等待统帅弯下腰给予他欢愉，像等待神祇福泽的贫民。

林静恒走近，用他坚硬的军靴碾了一把陆必行鼓囊的下半身，又左右晃着揉了揉。

下身倏地窜上一股电流，陆必行粗重地低喘了一声，"早有耳闻，统帅刑讯逼供是一把好手，如今可是亲身体会到了。"

林静恒用鞭子挑高陆必行的下巴，手下故意贴着他的皮肤解开衬衫扣子，还恶劣地用鞭尾软毛扫过他的喉结锁骨直到肚脐，"看你能忍到哪一步了。"

趁着鞭子在下巴上轻敲摩挲，陆必行低头敏捷地叼住了一端，抬起眼紧盯着林静恒，开始模仿口交一般吞吐。手都被捆着，拽住鞭子的只有翕动着吸吮的嘴唇，和灵活敏捷的舌头。他完全当这没有温度的皮鞭是林静恒的下体一般，顺着它的纹路舔舐轻咬，勾着顶端在口腔里磨蹭，又偏过头让它跳到脸颊上拍打。

"难道你不想我这样对待你么。"陆必行叼着鞭子话音有点儿含糊，脸上一副总长的道貌岸然，语气却半真半假的委屈，若不是被绑在墙上，此刻应该已经蹭着他的脖子在撒娇耍赖了。  
林静恒又何尝不想要他。他从捆上陆必行的那一刻起，就格外地想去抚摸他全身因发力而绷紧的肌肉，想贴紧他十指相扣地压在墙上亲吻，想看他四肢都不能动弹却认真地用嘴服侍自己的样子。  
他抖了下鞭子找回林统帅的自持，比划着抽向陆必行打开的衣襟，鞭风划过皮肤一阵麻痒，却是丝毫没碰到他的身体。林静恒半跪在地上，一边解开陆必行的裤子，一边继续虚晃地抽打着空气和地面。  
直到内裤也被扔到一旁，十几下鞭子仍是没碰过他一根汗毛，轻飘飘带起的风却让全身都饥渴着想要人的抚摸，哪怕是疼痛的鞭打。陆必行从没发现过自己有这样受虐狂的潜质，大概是吸入了名为林静恒的毒品，重度成瘾病入膏肓。  
陆必行腰部发力顶了顶胯，正好戳在林静恒又蹭上来的军靴上，"统帅你对待政敌都这么温柔的么？"  
林静恒暗自腹诽，哪有都爬到床上的政敌。他犹豫一下，轻轻甩动鞭尾的软毛，抽上陆必行的茎身。  
这一下依旧是搔痒大过疼痛，陆必行忍不住叫了出来，这猫摆尾一般的骚扰对他的物什着实是种可怕的折磨。"静恒你可别打坏了，不然我只能把它卸下来给你当按摩棒了。"  
一根真正的按摩棒被林静恒捡起来，他拿在手里套弄两下，好奇地问陆必行，"有它为什么还要你？"  
什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚。陆必行咬牙切齿地看着正被林静恒握在手里把玩的假阳具，这是当初为了助兴买的各种情趣用品之一，比起他的尺寸不大，赢在螺纹波点。

陆必行盯着那个按摩棒，像个嫉恨叼着肉的同类的小老虎，急得刨土低吼，看得林静恒玩心大起，难得见他真心嫉妒一回，还是冲一个其实没什么意思的死物。

林静恒扫了一眼，又拿起一个小瓶，屋里太过昏暗看不太清，但大概是润滑一类的东西。然而购买者陆必行心知肚明，那可不是一般的润滑，说是强力催情效果，可惜还没来得及尝试。

不过今天过后他就会冒着被统帅打死的风险，给这瓶其貌不扬的小东西一百个好评和赞助。

林统帅其人，其实是很玩得开的，需要时脑子里也脏得像地下黑市的流水，不过是他认为没必要罢了。然而为了让自己的心上人开心，当然现在已经是撩拨到难受了，拉下脸也没什么不能做的。

于是他缓慢地解开腰带，军裤落下来卡在膝盖，内裤褪到一半时跪伏到地上，向后撅起挺翘的臀部。

陆必行喉头一紧，蹲了许久的腿本还没太麻，然而这下被下身的胀痛带得有些站不住。他这个角度刚好能看到林静恒包在内裤里的臀沟，手感极佳的两团臀肉上还有不久前掐出的淤青，一半在灯光下显出深红色，一半蔓延隐没在阴影中，都在随着屁股扭动着。

林静恒寻到一个舒服的姿势，灰眼睛看着陆必行，咬下右手的手套给自己扩张。润滑带着陆必行喜欢的橘子味，却是有点儿甜得发腻了，配合着暗黄色的光，整个屋子仿佛被装进一颗饱满多汁的橘子，汁水都盛在林静恒的后穴，随着手指抽动发出咕啾的声音。

"啊…静恒你在手里焐一会儿，太凉了会肚子疼……"陆必行实在没办法抚慰自己的欲望，只好退而求其次，出声指导林静恒的动作，回忆自己往日与他翻云覆雨的细节。

林静恒听话地在手上焐了焐，然而反手递进后穴的动作实在别扭，油状的液体顺着指尖流向小臂和腰窝，打湿了并未脱下的衬衫，亮晶晶一片。

直到第二根手指插入，林静恒终于发现了不对。后穴比往日紧了一些，却更软了，无论是手指还是润滑所到之处都麻痒不堪，仿佛送进去的不是油状的液体，而是一把滑腻的小蠕虫。格外空虚的后穴完全无法被仅仅两根手指的抽动所满足，林静恒伸手抚慰着自己的前端，喘气的声音忍不住带着些呻吟，他脑子里都是陆必行那根坚硬粗长的肉棒，带着灼人的温度，却又刁钻得总能顶进他最柔软脆弱的深处。

可在他脑子里驰骋的本体就立在面前，偏深的肉色都涨得发红，他的主人甚至开始旋转着手腕寻找一点慰藉。"揉一揉你的穴口，那儿敏感得很，会舒服点儿，总比这么细的东西强……"

难受还不忘含沙射影。

"啊！嗯……"林静恒想着陆必行以往的动作试了试，然而只是碾着戳了一下就让他拔高了声音，膝盖一抖腿劈得更开了。这润滑的催情效果实在是不错，林静恒感觉自己的身体就像一个脆弱的精神网，一点点刺激就能引起剧烈的波动反应。

他果断放弃了这太过刺激的尝试，毕竟两人还在求饶的事情上较真，无论如何也不能率先缴械投降。

"哈…我倒要看看…嗯…我们谁先…忍不住……"林静恒故意将气音加重，比平日更放肆地喘了起来，灰眼睛满是斗志和挑衅，像是浑身伤痕仍拼命舞动华丽尾巴的斗鱼。

被冷落了一会儿的按摩棒又重新受宠，林静恒倒了些润滑上去，旋转着替代手指插入后穴。他努力忽视穴口敏感的神经，以一种完成任务的姿态将小巧狰狞的假阳具塞进深处。

"位置不对…在那儿根本碰不到你的敏感点，抽出来重来吧。"陆必行太熟悉林静恒的身体了，光是看着按摩棒剩在外面的尾端就知道它在里面的位置。他忍不住偷偷抬起腿蹭了蹭实在涨疼的下身，心想就论那小东西别想让静恒满足，倒是在痛苦中咂摸出了点儿乐子。

林静恒不理会他，若真是冲着舒爽来的，就现在这个敏感的身体，保不齐就被自己玩射了。

然而陆必行倒是喋喋不休起来："如果是我，这时候该顺着穴口捋向会阴，再揉揉囊袋，你的后穴会不可思议地剧烈收缩。"

"再把头埋进你的左颈侧，边舔边咬，再冷感的时候你都会尖叫出声。"

"小心后腰，那儿轻轻按一下你就会软得瘫在床上，地上凉，还是别趴了。"

林静恒忍无可忍地抽出后穴的按摩棒，满脸潮红地扬起下巴瞪了陆必行一眼，将按摩棒在衣服上蹭干净，递到唇边给了头部一个亲吻。亲完又伸舌头顺着背筋色情地打转，徘徊回顶端吸吮出"啵"的一声。

"宝贝儿，爽么？"林静恒吸着硅胶做的假阳具，灰眼睛却一直黏着陆必行，视线扫过他挺立涨大的性器，想到它在自己体内深埋的形状，他自己的器官也硬得有些难受了。

陆必行脸涨得通红，那桀骜的身体正乖顺地服侍着属于男人的器官，却不是他的。无论是赞美还是情难自控的淫词浪语本都该在他的温度下融化流出，而如今亲昵都便宜了个小玩意儿。他无比后悔自己一时兴起的诡异性癖，埋在心底的独占欲冒出头，恨不得把家里所有可能抚慰到林静恒的东西都扔掉。

"静恒…你都没叫过它宝贝儿。"陆必行示意自己的东西，嘟着嘴满脸被抛弃的惨样。目光逡巡在那根假阳具上，一时凶狠愤恨，一时又在看到林静恒被唾液濡湿的嘴唇时变成浓浓的欲望。

林静恒最看不了他这样失魂落魄，怎么也是心尖上的星星，就算拥抱他要被尖角扎入身体，也不愿他缩起身子用圆滑承受来自自己的痛苦。

按摩棒被重新塞入了后穴，一碰到软肉就引起了下面的一阵痉挛，林静恒估计了一下，自己的精神力还足够忍受住眼下的刺激，便选择了最舒服的角度插入它，只剩一个尾端在外面。

林静恒撑着地面站了起来，强烈的异物感还是有点儿使他恍惚，但作为八星系统帅的傲骨足以支撑他再忍受更强烈的欲望。他提起快拖到地上的裤子，又严丝合缝地穿了回去。整了整蹭乱的衬衫和外套，现在除了系起来费劲的领带，和军裤后不和谐的凸起，林静恒看起来不过是刚参加完冗长的军体聚会而疲惫倦懒的统帅，连绶带和奖章都整整齐齐。

一身荣光的统帅步伐仍很稳健，长腿被布料包裹着的摆动仍是色情得让人想上手狭玩。但仔细看却发现他的步伐明显变慢，腿落地时还有轻微的颤抖。

林静恒就这样如天神一般走向自己，陆必行紧盯着他的身体，喉头轻颤着却透不过气，许久才艰难地咽下口水。

"这东西可真没你好。"林静恒若无其事地说出让人血脉贲张的话，他眯起眼睛，低头冲着面前无所适从的陆必行舔了舔嘴唇，"我叫你呢，宝贝儿。"

星际宝贝陆必行明确的认识到，他们之间不可能有一百年之痒了，这个性感到极致的男人就算垂垂老矣，也能在皮囊之外诱惑他到无法自拔，直到闭眼的前一刻仍想拥抱着亲吻他一起到下一个轮回。

"静恒我好想抱抱你…"还想摸遍你的全身。陆必行压低声线，极色情的一把嗓音还带着粗重的喘息，热气喷到林静恒的脖颈，后者浑身一激灵，用了极大的自制力才没有瘫软在地。

"都是你自己买来想玩的。"其实林静恒也挺喜欢稍微粗暴一点儿的玩法，但不能接触到陆必行也让他很苦恼，有些道具还是不如真枪实弹的触摸和挺送。

他回忆着某些不可描述的文章，犹豫了一下吐出一直被自己认为很智障的话："想要么，求我啊？"

陆必行脑子一岔险些接上一句"你这个磨人的小妖精。"一时想笑，没注意到林静恒竟是伸手抱住他，顺着侧颈落下了几个吻。

而那双要命的长腿，隔着军裤缠上了他光裸的后腰。

陆必行的性器正好顶上了林静恒的臀部，茎身卡在会阴，龟头戳着按摩棒顶出来的突起。被经久折磨的欲望突然找到了依托，陆必行一下子大脑空白，喘息间抬头狠狠地咬住了林静恒带疤的右侧脖颈，叼着皮肤一路磨到锁骨，留下一串夸张的齿痕。

这发泄一般的啃噬使林静恒右半边身子一阵发麻，那侧反应迟钝的脖子总是会在情事中饱经摧残，普通的舔吻感受不到，只能是咬的程度才有所反应，快感也不是电流一般，而是像一根钢针直接嵌入肌肉的酸麻胀痛，陆必行像狗一样，总是爱玩这高傲精致的脖子。

上面啃咬着，下身也没闲着，虽然无法直接触碰到，但陆必行还是发狠地挺了几下腰，摩擦带来的快感让他忽略了因林静恒体重加持而被压得酸麻的腿，满脑子只剩下把这个人揉进身体里的欲望。

林静恒被顶得也有些失神，饥渴到极致的身体光是触碰到陆必行这个人就已经开始颤抖，更别提后穴还塞着一根狰狞的按摩棒。挺弄起来宛如陆必行正在干他，可形状不对大小不对，触感温度位置都不对，他的性器被包裹在裤裆里，也仿佛认人一般，硬得流水濡湿了一片白色的布，却丝毫没有要射的迹象。

"总长，没让你动。"林静恒后撤一条腿蹬住地面，另一条腿仍是盘在陆必行腰间，胳膊亲昵地搂住他，整个人用力将陆必行压在了墙上，眯起眼睛，咬着嘴唇笑了。

陆必行感觉自己就像被林静恒钉在墙上强暴。

林静恒霸道地吸吮着陆必行的嘴唇，口舌并用地互相纠缠撕扯，争夺嘴里的空气，却又没人甘愿放开。

上面亲得难舍难分，啧啧水声和呻吟混在一起，下面也不逞多让，肉体碰撞和衣服摩擦的声音令人面红耳赤。陆必行被吊着手还要支撑身体，根本动弹不得，全靠身上盘着的林静恒带动顶撞。统帅长期高度锻炼的身体素质不是吹的，柔韧的腰和腿带着陆必行的胯上下左右摆动，用臀缝快速摩擦着他裸露的肉棒，撞得越狠上面唇舌运动得也越激烈，整个屋子充满了异常色情的声音。

陆必行除了解开的衬衫和外套，身上连袜子都被扒光了，林静恒却衣冠楚楚，刚刚为了润滑摘下的手套都戴了回去。可仔细看便会发现他的屁股都湿透了，前面是自己泄出的精水，后面半是流出来的润滑剂，半是陆必行流出的东西。衬衫领子也沾满了淌下的津液，汗水沿着鬓角滑落，缓慢地划过脖子，却没人再去理会那点儿瘙痒。

这个姿势其实非常不好受，尤其陆必行为了不让手勒得太疼，不仅胳膊肩膀，全身的肌肉都在绷紧对抗地心引力，他浑身滴着汗，汗水和各种体液划过饱满的肌肉，连时装杂志上最性感的模特比起他也要逊色三分。

而最要命的折磨还是来自点火的林静恒。他穿着的军礼服挂满鸡零狗碎的装饰品，激烈的拥吻和耸动中，那些奖章绶带时不时就扫过陆必行裸露的身体，甚至会被扎到乳头。硬底的军靴也在后腰硌着，冰冷的皮革都被捂热几分，下身也只能蹭到粗糙的布料，明明近在咫尺，却无法戳进那个柔软的小穴。

也不止是陆必行痛苦，林静恒感觉就是当初疯狂跃迁滥用舒缓剂的时候，也没有现在来的疲惫煎熬。强力催情的作用愈发明显，他感觉自己就快被一根按摩棒插到神志不清，手里捧着爱人的脸，却连触摸都隔着一层布料，只有唇舌交缠是真实的，令他吻到窒息也不愿松开。

陆必行好不容易偷到一口气，定了定神看向执拗着的林静恒，这人就算满脸通红，浑身狼藉，手都不住地在抖，可眼睛依旧是清明的，目光仍能穿透千万机甲，横扫寰宇。他暗自叹了口气，别开身上人的索吻，舔弄起他脆弱的颈侧。

"静恒……"陆必行无比相信，就算现在让统帅立刻去前线战斗，他也能毫不犹豫地挺起身子，收起所有的欲望和感官。林静恒啊，你可以得到他，却永远无法让他屈服。

林静恒捋了一把被汗黏在脸上的头发，几乎是用气音呢喃："……嗯？你这算是认输了？"

要什么攻的尊严，林静恒面前谁忍得住。更何况陆必行再不低头，这发起狠的统帅就是晕过去也不带吐出一个想要的。

"哥…求你让我进去吧……"陆必行攒住力气突破林静恒的钳制，强行向上顶了一下，正好把按摩棒又戳进去一点，惊出林静恒一声不成调的呻吟。

再没有什么理由矜持了，林静恒闻言一下子撤下了腿，咬开手套颤抖着去解裤链，连着内裤一起撕了下去，军靴被甩在一旁，后穴的按摩棒一下子抽离开，润滑液和体液顺着大腿根就流了下来，泥泞淫靡得不忍直视。

"还有力气动么？"林静恒扶着陆必行的胯向前挪到了方便用力的位置，抬腿虚坐上去，伸手握住了渴求许久的肉棒，含着头部也不急着插进去，反而翘起嘴角奉送个肆意的笑容。

"我全身都软了……"陆必行委屈地扁扁嘴，腰部却猛地发力，狠狠地将性器送入了林静恒的体内，"……就这里是硬的。"

忍耐许久的器官坚硬滚烫，一下子劈开了他极度敏感的身体，角度刁钻地冲撞起最脆弱的那一点。上来就是狂风暴雨的侵袭，林静恒双腿一软险些撑不住，好在开外挂的陆必行还有力气，没了统帅故意的钳制，他的腰腿终于能派上用场。

不怪林静恒嫌弃，这沉甸甸的阴茎比起那假阳具来说庞大得多，又轻车熟路得很，角度力度都能让他舒爽不已。林静恒感到自己的窄穴被撑到极致，带着惯性的交合使他有一种腹部都被捅穿的错觉，一直被拍打良久的臀肉到底逃不脱变红发麻的命运，尽管一向热爱蹂躏它的陆必行正腾不开双手。

他们之间已经磨合了许多年，彼此太过熟悉对方的身体，挺弄收缩恰到好处，却在每一次重复的活塞运动中都能找到新鲜的快感。肉体碰撞声和呻吟不绝于耳，黏哒哒的水声从嘴唇间交合处绵绵不断。林静恒的大腿根似乎磨破了皮，麻痒钻入后穴反而使他愈发扭动屁股向下用力。恍惚间他只记得等完事要把那鬼润滑扔得远远的，随即又被卷入欲望的漩涡中。

又翻天覆地地折腾了许久，林静恒终于在近乎被操熟的身体中找到了一丝餍足，后穴一阵收缩，达到顶点的器官颤抖着射在了陆必行的小腹上。

陆必行可还硬着。他还想趁着余韵再碾一会儿，没想到林静恒喘匀了气，便抬屁股下马神清气爽。

"？？？静恒你拿我当按摩棒么？"陆必行本就爽得有点儿想哭，这一委屈搞得眼睛也不知道是进了汗还是汪了泪，临了还不忘跟地上的东西赌气，"比那个更舒服的。"

林静恒腿软得不想动，疲惫地抹一把汗，眉眼自然舒开了一个慵懒的笑容，抬起手蘸了一把自己射出来的精液，抹在了陆必行被啃咬得发肿的嘴唇上，"腿还能撑住么？"

陆必行带着怒意一口咬住作乱的手指，连带着精液舔了干净，"足够你再用上十次。"

逞强话不用听，然而林静恒打量了下，暗自感叹可怕的高科技芯片。他原地跪坐下来，修长的手指戳了戳陆必行饱满滑腻的龟头，伸出舌头亲昵地跟它打了个招呼。

陆必行简直想直接按住他的后脑勺往自己胯下送，这人真是爽过了还有兴致闹着玩。

林静恒的胳膊也挺酸的，干脆整个人瘫坐在地上，只仰起脖子用嘴去摆弄青筋怒张的性器。他仅仅含了一小半进去，前后动着头吞吐着，舌头在茎身划着圈打转。

抬眼便见陆必行一脸欲求不满，他又不忍心在林静恒口中抽插，此刻憋得眼睛都充血发红。林静恒这才认真地伸出手，一边揉搓着脆弱的会阴和囊袋，一边来回撸动露在外面的部分，嘴里不断变换着角度戳弄粘膜和上膛，鼓囊的腮帮子看起来莫名的可爱而色气。吞吐了一会儿又抽了出来，他用嘴唇啄吻遍性器的每一个角落，舌头顺着背筋从下舔到顶，单独含住紧实的龟头，在上面快速地弹舌吸吮。

口中的肉根微微弹动两下，林静恒顺势向后撤，扶住铃口对准自己的脸，闭上了眼睛。

陆必行简直觉得不可思议，今天的林静恒放浪到不敢想象，这么主动接受颜射的姿势，看得他忍不住喷出了一大股浓精。黏稠的液体挂在他睫毛上，横在高挺的鼻梁上，流过微张的嘴唇，整张脸都沾满了放纵的罪证。

满脸黏糊糊的也不舒服，林静恒抹了抹眼睛，撑着地站起身去给陆必行解开束缚。没想到束缚带解开的那一刻，陆必行腿一软就靠着墙壁滑到了地上。

"不！我只是…只是你现在太……我没腿软！"陆必行简直羞愤难当，操人的那个还能把自己弄到腰酸腿软站不住，可以说是奇耻大辱了。

林静恒挑起眉忍着笑，走过去压着他交换了一个咸湿的吻，"自作自受。以后还玩么？"

陆必行可下能扣住这个撩拨自己到发狂的脑袋，手指插在发间按压着，耳鬓厮磨的空当贴着嘴唇道，"那就一次来个够吧，这只是开始"

嘚瑟个什么劲儿。林静恒伸手打了下陆必行的额头，悄悄又抬头的性器却塞到了他的腰腹前，"拜你的混蛋润滑所赐，它也觉得不够"

陆必行发现，这个人真的是看了一百年也不会够，他以一当百的眼神扫过来，所有腻味的细胞都会去陈翻新，又义无反顾地爱上名为林静恒的灵魂。

总之不管是逞强还是真的欲望强烈，亲吻的声音还是再次回响在整个阁楼。  
  


第二天上班时，陆总长脚步飘忽腿脚酸软，手腕还带着盖不住的勒痕，被路过的图兰看个正着。满脑子黄色废料的女将军立刻目瞪口呆地在私人通讯频道里发了照片，深切地同情起这位忍辱负重收了残暴统帅的伟大总长。


End file.
